Angelus
by Airhime
Summary: There was a naked male in a crater in the backyard... or at least, he looked naked from where she stood. }{ AU!NaLu, rating likely to change as it progresses.


_**A/N: **I'm moving house this week, and I will be without internet for a few days, this is what I'm planning on doing when that happens for the most part. The rating may increase as the story goes on, I'm not sure yet, but T is just a safe one to pick for now. _

_Roughly this is based on something that came into my head while playing Diablo 3, and some of you will recognize this setting start if you've played the game. It wont follow a line like that as it goes on, its just the start. I'm hopping this will be my newest mutli chap Nalu._

* * *

An explosion. That was what she would call the whole thing. And, really, considering it was that some kind of explosion rocked her whole house, whole street that started it all, it was so oddly fitting. Walls shaking, lamps and lights swinging back and forth. At first she had thought it an earthquake.

Some days she wished it had been, and others she was happy it wasn't.

She had fallen from her bed with a squeak and a yelp, having been laying there talking to friends over her laptop about the day's events, the power flickering and going out for the moments that the world shook. Panting from her spot upon the floor when it was over she pulled herself up, brushing off and frantically grasping for her phone to check to see if it was an earthquake. But it was the smell of smoke that make her turn to open window, thankfully glass not shattered, fast floating into her room.

Stepping over closer she waved it away with coughs in reflex, pulling to close the window, before phone was almost dropped out the two story window as mouth opened agape with a gasp. There was a crater in her backyard! One that looked like it could have belonged to a meteor.

If it was not for the person that lay in the centre of it, shape of their body made in the ground and expanding out in force to make the hole in the ground.

There was a naked male in a crater in the backyard... or at least, he looked naked from where she stood. He didn't seem to be moving either, and perhaps against greater logic, the blonde woman's concern for others outweighing the fact _there was a man in a crater and he seemed to be the one that made it. _Blanket was ripped from her bed as she rushed down the stairs, pale bare feet pattering on wooden floors as she ran through the largish house, ripping the door open before the cries of two others that had seen her run past even caught her ears, telling her not to go out there if there was a fire. Obviously they had not seen the man in the middle of the ground. Stumbling a little as feet caught on rock debris, but she didn't stop, not until she slid down the side of the hole, landing right beside the male that still did not seem to be moving, but back moved up and down as he breathed, her own honey brown eyes taking in every inch of the man who lay face down. He was muscular, very much so, she could see muscles playing under his tanned skin as he breathed up and down, while a bright shade of salmon pink hair sat in a mess obscuring any view of his face, he showed signs of scars, _battle scars_ almost, the most obvious sat just barely visible under hair upon his neck, and one in an X crossed over his hip, but they were old, the only signs he had even perhaps smashed into the ground was the dirt in his hair and specked on his skin.

Getting down on her knees she placed the blanket over his bare body, he was shivering, maybe cold? Or just in pain, he had slammed head first into the ground, apparently. Gently she placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook. "Hey. Hey, wake up. Are you okay?" Sweet voice chimed trying to wake the male, turning at the sounds of footsteps behind her, shrugging shoulders when a young man and woman stood on the edge of the crater, the woman rushing off with wide eyes, her own sakura pink hair bouncing as she ran off to get first add equipment as orange-blond haired male slid down the side as the blonde girl had done, tugging off his jacket as he went, dressed as he was when he returned from work in a fine suit, hazel eyes visible from behind blue-tinted glasses.

"Did he fall from the sky?" He asked, checking for a pulse as the woman still tried to wake him.

"I don't know? I saw smoke so I went to close the window and I saw him… how could someone fall from the sky like that? He doesn't have a mark on him besides dirt… and those scars." Lips pursed a she thought. "What should we do? Do we call an ambulance? I don't think they'll believe us if we say someone fell from the sky… and he doesn't exactly seem to be hurt besides the fact he's n—"

As if knowing she was going to say the words 'not moving' the male moaned low, slowly shifting around, attempting to push himself up before falling back down with an 'opmh'. "Careful!" Both of the bystanders called, reaching around to give him a helping hand to sit, blonde woman blushing a little as she caught first look of his face. He was young and handsome, and while the other male beside her helping was nothing to scoff at, she knew his personality, he was a playboy, immensely so, and while a good friend to her, one she had known since she was young, there was little desire.

But the pinkette she was helping sit up, his face had an almost boyish charm, rounded nose, and narrow eyes, but bright hazels they were, and almost confused looking as he flicked his eyes around, blanket slipping as he sat, enough for her to squeal and cover her eyes, making pinkette blink as if he didn't understand, only tugging the blanket back around him for warmth.

"Where am I?"

His voice almost made her melt.

"M-Magnolia. My backyard."

"And who are you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

He smiled a little, heart fluttering faster. "Lucy…" He repeated, as if testing the name on his lips. "…Who am I?"


End file.
